Diary of Uzumaki Hinata
by leafninja345435
Summary: This is the sequel to Diary of Hyuuga Hinata. You may be a little confused if you haven't read Diary of Hyuuga Hinata. Parings: naruhina, shikatema, leesaku, nejiten. Warning: There is a slight spoiler in chapter 5. Rated T for later chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Diary of Hyuuga Hinata. I am dedicating this chapter to my friend M.E.P. (her initials), for getting me hooked on Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**February 17**

**Dear Diary:**

It has been exactly 5 years since Princess Tsuji got married. I still have not visited her, but I definitely plan to sometime soon. A lot has happened in the 5 years since Princess Tsuji's marriage. Just to name a few: Sakura and Lee are engaged. Neji and Ten-Ten are married as well as Shikamaru and Temari. The newest people to be married are Naruto and I! We have been married for 3 months. I have advanced to the rank of Jounin in the 5 years, as well as Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Choji. While Ten-Ten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino have become ANBUs. The person who has advanced the highest in rank is Naruto he has finally made his dream come true… Naruto is the Roukudaime Hokage! I am so happy for him!

Naruto hasn't been Hokage for very long. He heard it from Tsunade- sama 2 weeks ago. I asked Tsunade- sama why she was letting Naruto be Hokage, since she is in perfectly good health. She told me that even though she may look young she is getting too old and didn't feel she could do the things that she could once do 9 years ago. I understand why she retired. I would do the same thing if I were in her position. I am very happy that Naruto is the Hokage but I hardly ever see him now. When we first were married he was the first and last thing I saw when I opened and closed my eyes. I hope I'll get to see him more once he's been Hokage longer. Well I have to go now.

**February 26**

**Dear Diary:**

My entry today will be short since nothing very interesting has happened. Unless you count the several times I've gone to the bathroom to throw up. Anyways I think I've waited too long to visit Princess Tsuji. I've deiced to go to the River Country to visit Princess Tsuji. The minute I get approval I'm heading out. I will ask for approval tomorrow.

**February 30**

**Dear Diary:**

Yes! I finally got approval to the River Country. It took forever! I have stopped for the night. I will be in the River Country in 4 days. I'm glad it won't be a week- long journey since I won't have to take any detours. Although me throwing-up might slow me down Being on the road to the River Country brings back a lot of memories. Especially when Naruto and I shared our first kiss with each other. I have the bouquet with me that Princess Tsuji had at her wedding. It is resting beside me now. I wonder how Princess Tsuji has changed in the last 5 years. I bet she is still as beautiful or if it's possible even more beautiful than she was 5 years ago.

These last few days I've been throwing-up more and more. I either smell or take one bite of my food and I throw-up. If this continues when I get back to Konoha I think I will ask Sakura-chan if she knows what is wrong. I better go to sleep I will update as soon as I'm in the River Country.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 1. I had to rewrite it a couple times because I couldn't decide what the plot would be. But now I know kinda what the plot is. Please tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW! Here are the reviews I accept: comments, suggestions, and flames. Next chapter: Hinata arrives in the River Country!**

**Here are the ages of everyone:**

**Rookie Nine: 21**

**Team Gai: 22**


	2. The News

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate the reviews. -hits head- I am so stupid I put February 30 in the last chapter… sorry if I confused anyone. So in this story we're gonna pretend that there are 30 days in February.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**March 4**

**Dear Diary:**

I just left the castle in the River Country. I planned on being there for a couple days but when I arrived there I got some very bad news.

Here is what happened: I arrived at the castle about noon. I told the guards standing in front of the entrance of the castle why I was there. I told them that I was an old friend of Princess Tsuji's. When I told them this they looked at me with a confused expression on their faces. After a few moments of silence the taller of the two guards realized whom I was talking about. He told me that there was no one by that name here. Now I was the one with the confused expression. After a few seconds of silence he told me that there was no one by the name of Princess Tsuji but there was someone by the name of Queen Tsuji. This amazed me. Tsuji was no longer a princess but a queen. I was brought back to the world when the guard spoke to me again. This time his voice somehow sounded different than before when he talked. He told me since I was a friend of Tsuji's that he would take me to her husband. I was very confused by what he said why would he take me to her husband rather than to Tsuji? But I decided not to ask why because that would mean I would have to wait longer to see Tsuji. The guard led me down some familiar and some unfamiliar hallways. It seemed like we walked forever! We finally stopped in front of a big double door. The guard knocked on the door and then opened it. I went in the room behind the guard. The room was similar in appearance in the Hokage office only little bigger. The guard left the room. I saw Tsuji's husband sitting behind the desk. He told me to sit in one of the chairs. I did. He apparently remembered me form all those years ago because he said my name. He said that I should've come earlier than I did. I asked him why. After a long pause he closed his eyes and said that Tsuji had been very ill for the past couple months. I felt a big knot in my stomach when he said _had_. After another long pause he said in a very sad voice the Tsuji had died about a week ago. When he said this my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I asked him if he would take me to where she was buried. He took me to the cemetery where Tsuji was. When we arrived at the tombstone we stared at it in silence for a long time. The silence was broken when he said that he had to get some paperwork done. I nodded and he left. I knelt by the stone I ran my fingers through the carved words on the stone. They read: Queen Tsuji below to the side of her name was a picture of an angel and below her name read the words 'If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.' I then placed the bouquet that Tsuji had given me all those years ago on her tombstone. After that I started on my way back to Konoha.

I have stopped for the night. Right now if I had the chance to do over one thing in my life I would have gotten off of my lazy butt and gone to see Tsuji sooner. I wish I could see her just one more time. Or just hear her voice. Why did I wait so long? I knew I had waited too long. I feel horrible. The last time I saw her I promised her that we would see each other again. It seems I can't keep a promise. I guess the guilt is getting to me because I been throwing-up even more. I better get some rest now.

**March 9**

**Dear Diary:**

I have been in Konoha for 2 days. Now I pretty much stay in my room all day. When I'm in my room I think about what would've happened if I'd visited Tsuji sooner. Would she still be alive? I know it's probably not but I can't help thinking that Tsuji's death is my fault. Maybe she was sick because she was depressed that I never came. I guess that's why I'm always throwing-up. I guess I just can't handle the guilt.

**March 12**

**Dear Diary:**

I feel awful! I can barely keep my food down. I know I said that if this continued I would go ask Sakura-san if she had an idea of what was wrong with me but I just thought it was because of Tsuji's death. But now I think there actually might be something wrong with me. If this continues for another day I'll go to see Sakura-san. I hope she will know what is wrong with me. I can't stand to be like this one more day!

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 2. Please don't hurt me for killing Tsuji! But trust me I know what I'm doing. Anyways I'll try to update sooner next time. School is such a pain!**


	3. Visiting Sakura

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**March 13**

**Dear Diary:**

It is 3 a.m. I can't sleep. I keep on going to the bathroom to throw-up. I am defiantly going to see Sakura-san today. I wish I could stop. I really want to sleep. I'm so tired!

I woke up Naruto a couple times when I went to the bathroom. He asked me why I kept going to the bathroom. I told him not to worry about me and go back to sleep. Of course he didn't listen to me, and asked me the question again. Again I told him the same thing as before. And again he asked me the question. This time when he asked me I was really mad! This time instead of saying my same response in a calm tone, I yelled it. When I said that he seemed scared of me. He quickly said okay and went back to sleep. I don't know why he was scared of me. I guess it was because I hardly ever raise my voice. I wonder why I suddenly got mad. I don't usually get mad that fast.

I will go see Sakura-san in the morning. I hope she will know what is wrong with me. I have to go now I think I'm going to throw-up again.

**March 13**

**Dear Diary:**

I just found out the most wonderful thing when I went to see Sakura-san! This morning after Naruto left I went to go find Sakura-san. It took me about an hour to find her! When I finally found her I had to wait 3 hours to talk to her because she had to visit with some patients. When I finally got to talk to her I told her that I had been throwing-up for the last couple of weeks and that I got really mad at Naruto for a stupid reason. She said it was normal for people to get at Naruto for a stupid reason and that she had an idea why I had been throwing-up a lot but didn't tell me what. She had me take a blood test. I am scared to death of needles so it wasn't exactly the best experience for me. She said that we would have to wait an hour for the results.

During the hour we went to a restaurant since neither of us had eaten yet. We talked about Sakura and Lee's wedding. She told me that she was really nervous. I told her I felt the same way before Naruto and I got married and that was normal for a woman to think about that before their wedding. She said that made her feel better to hear that from someone who was already married. Before we knew it an hour had passed and we went back to the hospital to get the results.

When we arrived at the hospital Sakura told me to wait for her in her office while she went to get the results. I went to her office and sat in a chair in front of her desk. I waited about 10 minutes for Sakura to come. When she did she sat in her chair behind her desk with a blank expression on her face. We sat in silence for about 30 seconds. I was starting to worry when she didn't say anything. The silence was finally broken when she said with a smile on her face "Hinata… you're going… to have a baby!" I was so surprised when she said this. She told me I had been pregnant for approximately 3 weeks. I so excited I went over to Sakura I said thank you and hugged her. I told her that as soon as Naruto got home I would tell him the wonderful news. I quickly ran out of her office and headed to my house.

It is now 5:45. Naruto should be coming home any minute now. I wish he would hurry up. It's driving me crazy; I want to tell him now! I wonder how he will react to the news.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! The reviews I accept are: comments, suggestions, and flames. Next time Hinata tells Naruto the news. How will he react? REVIEW!**


	4. Hinata Tells: Part 1

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Thanks everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**March 14**

**Dear Diary:**

I told Naruto the wonderful news! He was later than usual getting home. When he finally did come home I told him to sit beside me on the couch. I was hesitant at doing so; he must've thought I was still mad at him from earlier in the day. When he did sit I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. I held it there for a while. Before saying "Naruto in there is your child." As soon as I said this he hugged me. He told me this was one of the happiest days in his life. I could tell he was excited about being a father. I don't think he slept at all last night because he was so excited. I'm glad he's excited that he's going to be a father.

Now all I have to do is tell my father about the baby. He is away on a mission and won't be back for a while. So I have some time before I have to tell him. I hope he will take the news as well as Naruto did.

I think telling my father will be easier than telling Neji. He's so overprotective of me. I wish he wouldn't be like that. I mean I'm 21, married, and going to have a child I think I can take care of myself. Naruto and I have only been married for 4 months. I hope Neji doesn't bring that up and say it's too soon to have a child. I'm actually more scared for Naruto than Neji's reaction. Hopefully Ten-Ten will make sure Neji won't come in at night and try to kill Naruto.

**March 17**

**Dear Diary:**

I just told Neji the news. He took it better than I thought. Thankfully he didn't want to kill Naruto, but he did say that it's soon to have a child. He looked like he wanted to say more but was interrupted when Ten-Ten walked in. She asked me what Neji and I were talking about. I told her. She was so excited! We talked about the baby while Neji had a look on his face that read 'I really wish I wasn't here right now.'

I left around noon. Sine I hadn't yet eaten I had the sudden craving for ramen. I went to Ichiraku Ramen. I ordered 1 miso ramen. I quickly finished the bowl but was still very hungry. I decided to order 2 more and I quickly finished them as well. I wasn't satisfied until I finished my 23rd bowl. The old man that served the ramen to said I ate almost as much as Naruto. I paid the extremely large bill and went home.

When I arrived home started to prepare supper for Naurto and I. Naruto came home around 6 and I was almost done making. During supper we talked about the baby. I told him that I was nervous about telling my father. He told me that I shouldn't worry about something like that. Somehow Naruto always knows how to make me feel better.

**March 18**

**Dear Diary:**

I now often wakeup at night with Naruto's hand on my stomach. He tells me that he wants to be there for his child, he wants his child to know who his parents are unlike when he was young. He made a promise to our child, himself, and me that he would always be there. I know he will keep this promise.

I have been taken off the action list due to my pregnancy. I get very lonely at home when Naruto isn't home. I wish I could spend more time with him. I hope that once I actually look really pregnant he will be at home more.

My father will be coming home in about 4 days. I hope he takes the news as well as Neji did. Oops! I forgot to tell Kiba and Shino about the baby. I'll go do that in the morning.

**March 19**

**Dear Diary:**

I just told Kiba and Shino. I found them sparing with each other where we used to train when we were genin. Kiba spotted me coming to them. He asked me if I wanted to train with them. I said I didn't think I should. After I said this they looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. They rarely ever heard me decline to train; I was usually the one who always wanted to train. Shino asked me why I didn't want to. I paused for a few seconds before answering, "I don't think I should because…" I took another long pause just because I wanted to see them scared "…because I'm… I'm… having a baby!" I thought they were going to faint because I worried them so much. Kiba almost fell on Akamaru by the shock. After Kiba gained back his balance he said in a very loud tone "DON'T DO THAT TO ME YOU HAD ME WORRIED THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" I laughed after he said this. Kiba looks pretty funny when he's mad. I stopped laughing when Shino asked me when I found out. I told him Sakura-san told me 6 days ago and that I had been pregnant for 3 weeks and now almost one month. Kiba and Shino said that they were very happy for me. I apologized for scaring them earlier on and heading back home.

Lets see now… so far I've told Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba, and Shino I'm pregnant and Sakura most likely told Lee… so that means I still need to tell Ino, Shikamau, Choji, Kurenai-sensei, and my father. My father won't return for 3 more days. Ino will most likely tell Shikamaru and Choji as soon as I tell her. So really I only need to tell 3 more people. So Tomorrow I'll tell Kurenai-sensai and Ino and maybe Shikamaru and Choji too if I run into them. I'm so tired! I feel like I could sleep until noon! I'll go to sleep now so Naruto will stop bugging me to come to bed.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 4. Wow I had to do a lot of research for this chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it! I like getting reviews; they make me want to start on the next chapter right away. Next time Hinata tells Kurenai, her father, Ino, and maybe Shikamaru and Choji! How will they react? Read the next chapter to find out. REVIEW!**


	5. Hinata Tells: Part 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to do so.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a slight spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto****

* * *

**

**March 20**

**Dear Diary:**

I told Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. I found them eating together at the restaurant they always go to after training. Choji was shoveling food in his mouth, Ino was yelling at Choji for eating a lot and saying he was going to end up in the hospital again, Shikamaru was trying not to listen to Ino yelling at Choji and Choji yelling back at her. Shikamaru spotted me enter the restaurant he told me to come over to where they were. I did. When I got to where they were I sat in the empty seat next Ino, who was still fighting with Choji. Almost immediately after I sat down Shikamaru said "Hinata please tell Choji and Ino to stop fighting. They're giving me a headache!" For some reason I was mad when Shikamaru said this. I said in a very angry voice "Why don't you?" Shikamaru replied by saying "No. It's too troublesome." This made me really mad because I said in an even louder voice than before "SHIKAMARU, WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING YOURSELF FOR ONCE RATHER THAN JUST COMPLAIN ABOU IT?" After I said this Choji and Ino immediately stopped fighting and looked at me confused along with Shikamaru. It was quiet for a moment before Ino asked why I was so mad. I apologized for yelling. I said it was probably one of the symptoms of being pregnant. It took a while for what I had just said to make sense to Choji and Shikamaru but immediately made sense to Ino. It took her less than a second to start asking me questions. She quickly asked me questions like; when, are you scared, how long, and so on. As soon as she stopped to catch her breath I told her that I was now one month along and basically the same things I had told Kiba and Shino.

After I was done telling them Ino, Shikamaru and Choji congratulated me I went to look for Kurenai-sensei. I looked until it the sun was stetting but I couldn't find her anywhere. I'll continue looking for her tomorrow. I wonder where she is. My father will be returning in 2 days. I'm nervous about telling him.

**March 21**

**Dear Diary:**

After 3 hours of searching I finally found Kurenai-sensei! It was about 1 p.m. when I found her. She was at the park sitting on a bench watching her son play with some other kids that were there as well. I walked over to her and asked if I could sit with her. She said yes. I sat and about a second later her son came and said he was hungry. Kurenai-sensei said, "I told you to eat when we were at the Ichikaru Ramen." Her son replied by saying "But I wasn't hungry then." Kurenai-sensei then said, "Sorry, but you had your chance to eat at noon." He then said, "But mom!" Kurenai-sensei replied by say in a stern voice, "I said no." After Kurenai-sensei had spoken, her son sighed and walked away knowing that he wouldn't win the fight.

After her son went back to playing with the other children Kurenai-sensei asked me what I wanted to talk to her about. I asked her if she was scared when her son was born. Just the thought of always having to be therefore someone and trying to never disappoint them and her child growing up without a father scared her at first. But then she said she thought what Asuma-sensei wouldn't have wanted her to be scared and that has kept her going all of these years. She took a long a pause after saying this and asked me why I wanted to know. I told her it was because I was soon going to have a child of my own. She congratulated me. She asked me how long I have been pregnant. I told her I have been for a month. Then all of a sudden she got serous and told me something that I had never realized before. She said, "Hinata, you do realize that once your child is born you have to work straight through the holidays nonstop, all night long, you can't just say 'I can't right now' when the day has been too rough, you have to be ready for anything?"

Now I am scared about having this baby. What if I disappoint my child? I told Naruto this; he said that no matter what happens he'd be there right beside me. That made me feel a little better than before but I'm still scared.

**March 22**

**Dear Diary:**

I told my father about the baby. I went to the Hyuuga Estate and found him helping Neji train. When my father saw me he told Neji to take a break. Neji knew why I was there. As he passed me to go inside the house he said, "Good luck you're going to need it." I got even more scared than I was before when Neji said this. I gulped and went to my father. He asked me what I wanted. I told him I needed to tell him something. I took a long pause and gulped again before saying, "Father… I'm pregnant." His eyes widened when I said this. He was silent for a long time before saying with an almost unnoticeable smile, "Fine." I let out the breath I'd been holding. I left without saying another word.

I know he didn't say whether or not he was happy for me but I can tell that he is. I've now told everyone that I'm pregnant.

I'm going to see Sakura-san tomorrow so I know how my baby is doing. I hope everything will be all right.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 5. Tell me what you thought of it. Sorry I had to put a spoiler in. But it was necessary for this chapter. I probably won't put another one in. I try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Next chapter Hinata goes to Sakura. What will she find out? REVIEW!**


	6. Doctor Visit & Names

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to thank Johnhamsta for giving me an idea that I used in this chapter. I'd also like to thank Danny-171984 for pointing out that I left out someone in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**March 23**

**Dear Diary:**

This morning when I woke up I felt a pain in my stomach. I wonder if there is something wrong with the baby. Maybe this is normal. What if it's not? I'm scared to find out. I'm probably just worrying too much about this. I'll tell Sakura-san this when I see her later on today. Hanabi is going with me to see Sakura-san because Naruto has Hokage things to do. I really could go alone but I'm scared to. What if I find out that there's something wrong with the baby?

**March 23**

**Dear Diary:**

Hanabi and I had to wait 20 minutes before we saw Sakura-san. After 20 minutes of waiting Sakura-san finally came and apologized that we had to wait so long. She said they were running late. I told her it was no problem.

She took Hanabi and I into a room where Sakura asked me questions. She asked me if I had questions about the pregnancy. I first asked her if she knew when the baby would be due. After she did some counting on the calendar she said that if she counted correctly the baby would be due on November 11. She then asked me if I had any more questions. I told her that this morning when I woke up I felt a slight pain in my stomach. She told me that was normal for being 4 weeks pregnant. She explained that the pain I was feeling was my womb stretching. I let out a breath of relief. I was so worried that there was something wrong with the baby.

When I told her that I didn't have any more questions. She suggested that I try channeling a small amount of chakra to the baby about once every other week. She explained that it would benefit the baby.

I will be trying the idea that Sakura-san has suggested for me. I'm so glad that there is nothing wrong with the baby! I worried over nothing.

**April 20**

**Dear Diary:**

I'm now a little over 2 months pregnant. My stomach is slightly larger than it was a month ago. I wake up with Naruto's hand on my stomach more and more. I went to see Sakura-san 3 days ago. She says that me channeling chakra to the baby is helping it progress properly. I am relived that the baby is still in excellent health.

I often find my hand resting on the small bump on my stomach. When put my hand on my stomach I find myself thinking about the baby. I know this child will change Naruto and my life. I also know that this child will bring happiness and joy to Naruto and my life.

At first Naruto and I were having trouble coming up with a name for the baby. I took us weeks to finally agree on a name. We have decided that if it's a girl we will name it Sachi, which means girl child of bliss. If it's a by we will name it Sanyu, which means happiness. We decided on these two names to remind our child that they will always bring happiness and joy to our lives.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 6. Please tell me what you thought of it. Tell me if you like the name for the baby I chose. REVIEW! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm failing math so I wont get as much time on the computer as usual. I still will update but not as often. You will be expecting weekly updates until I get my math grade back up. I HATE math!**


	7. TenTen's News & More Doctor Visits

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**May 16**

**Dear Diary:**

Today I'm 3 months pregnant. I saw Sakura-san earlier today. She says that the baby is in excellent heath. She explained that the baby weighs about 14 grams and is approximately 3.54 inches in total length. Sakura-san let me hear the baby's heart beat. It sounded like the beating of horse hooves. It was the most joyous sound I've ever heard! The sound of my baby's heartbeat has kept going through my head all day. Sakura-san also said that the baby is starting to move but I won't be able to it moving for another month.

I am still continuing to channel chakra to the baby, which Sakura-san says is helping the baby. My stomach is slightly bigger than it was a month ago. I've almost completely stopped having morning sickness. Sakura-san says this is normal to be experiencing and that eventually the morning sickness will stop completely. I'm happy it's almost over! My days will be easier when it finally stops!

**May 25**

**Dear Diary:**

I'm a little over 13 weeks pregnant. The morning sickness has completely stopped! I'm so relived! I'm sure Naruto is too. Now he doesn't have to wake up to me throwing up at night. He was very worried about me when I was throwing-up 3 or more times a day. I tried to tell him he shouldn't be worried about me but of course he didn't listen to me. Hopefully now he will worry less about me.

I've started to go to the library when Naruto is at the Hokage Tower. When I'm at the library I read books about what to expect during the pregnancy. I learned that now all of my baby's 20 teeth have formed. I've also learned that my baby approximately weighs 1 ounce.

When I'm not at the library I spend my time with Ten-Ten if she's not busy, which she usually isn't. She's helped me pick out a few things for the baby like clothes and toys. Today when I we were taking a break from shopping for a while she told me that she too was pregnant. I congratulated her. I then asked her how long she has been pregnant. She told me that she was approximately a month. I asked her how long she had known. She said she just found out earlier today. I asked her if she had told Neji she was pregnant. She said she hadn't yet but was going to when he got home today. I wonder how Neji will react to the news.

**May 26**

**Dear Diary:**

Ten-Ten told Neji the news today. When we met today to shop I asked her how Neji took the news. She said he was happy about it. Although when she told him he nearly fell out of his seat. We laughed after she said this. I wish I could've seen Neji almost fall out of his seat. It was so funny just to imagine him almost falling out of his seat I bet it would be twice as funny if I actually saw it happen.

**June 13**

**Dear Diary:**

Today I'm 4 months pregnant. My nose is stuffed up. I can barely breath through my nose! I hope I'm not catching a cold. When I go see Sakura-san today I'll ask her if this is normal or if I'm sick. I hope I'm not sick. What if I am sick? What will happen to the baby? No! I have to stop thinking about things like that. Today Naruto is coming with me to see Sakura-san. I hope everything will be all right. I'll update when I get back.

**June 13**

**Dear Diary:**

When Naruto and I saw Sakura-san. She asked me if I had any questions. I told her that this morning when I woke up my nose was stuffed up. She then told me this was normal to be experiencing at 4 months pregnant. She told me that unfortunately my nose being stuffed up would probably continue throughout the pregnancy.

When she asked me if I had any more questions and I said no told that we were going to do something called an ultrasound. She explained that an ultrasound is a method of seeing the baby during the pregnancy. She told me lay on the bed that was in the corner of the room. When I laid down Sakura-san put what felt like cold and wet gel. She then moved a mechanical probe like thing over where she applied the gel. While she did this I looked at a small screen where a picture of my baby appeared. The baby looked like it was sucking its thumb. It looked so cute! Sakura-san said that from what she could see the baby was in perfect health! I'm so happy that the baby is in good health!

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 7. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm passing math! The bad news you'll still be expecting weekly updates because someone in my family died so I won't be at home as often. Yes. I know that chapter sucked. But trust me the next chapter won't be as boring. Please review!**


	8. To All My Readers

To **_All My Readers_**:

Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I usually do. But I've been drowned in school crap since the state assessments are this week. I could give you more lame excuses but you probably don't want to hear them. As you probably guessed the next chapter won't be up for a while. I'm having trouble thinking of what to write next. If anyone has ideas **PLEASE**, **PLEASE** tell me! If you give me an idea and I use it in the next chapter I will give you full credit for the idea. Before anyone asks, no I'm not going to abandon this story (I would never dream of doing that!). I apologize to all of you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. You all have every right to be mad at me, heck if I were you I'd be mad at me too.

Sorry,

leafninja345435

P.S. This will be on HIATUS until I come up with a good idea or until someone gives me an idea. I hope this won't be on HIATUS for long.


End file.
